A kiss
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: A romantic one shot between Yogi and Akari.


I do not own this anime or the characters. I just wrote a story based and inspired by it. Excuse the bad grammar and spelling. I tired my hardest to avoid those little mishaps, but I'm not very good at English. I apologize in advance. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.

* * *

><p>Kiss- his actions were impulsive. The desire to feel the others lips against his compelled him to grab his superior's white-collared-shirt and fuse their lips together. His arms wrapped around the others neck, while their legs knotted together and caused them to fall down to the ground. Yogi landed straddling Akari's lap, while the doctor used his arms for support. Yogi couldn't help but smile against the older man's lips, but after a few seconds he quickly realized the doctor was unresponsive. Then he felt the older man slowly sit up and gently push him away.<p>

His thoughts were in overdrive, his mind cloudy like a foggy spring morning. As Yogi stared at Akari he noticed the look of shock and anger grace his face. This frightened Yogi. _"What have I done? What should I do?", _he blond snapped out of his paralyzed state when he heard Akari speak-scream- the words, "What the hell! Get off! " Yogi quickly scattered across the floor and using his two left feet stood up. He stood as if he were a soldier- eyes wide open-watching Akari stand up and dust himself off. Then the doctor scowled at Yogi and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" Yogi felt as though an anchor had been tied to his feet and thrown over the edge of cliff into deep, cold water. As the anchor pulled him down breathing became a difficult task and his body felt weak.

"I'm waiting." Spoke the older man irritated.

"I-I-I'm sorry! It was a joke." Stuttered the blond. Yogi didn't get the privilege to see Akari's reaction. As soon as those words left his lips the young man begun to sprint down the hall. He didn't dare to look back. _"Why did I say that? Why did I kiss him! He's going to kill me. He didn't respond. Why do I even care if he didn't respond?"_ As more and more thoughts began to plague Yogi's mind tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill. _"I can't cry. I can't let anyone see me cry. I have to act normal." _

It seemed like hours before Yogi had safely bored the ship, but it had only been a few minutes. As the doors closed Yogi sat on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Hey Yogi, how was your check up?" asked Tsukumo, catching Yogi by surprise. Yogi looked up to see the Platinum Blonde look at him with concern. He couldn't allow her to worry. "Great, Akari says I'm all in tip-top shape." "Then why do you seem so out of breath?" asked the young girl. "I kind of ran here-" "Oh Yogi, why are you so scared of Akari? He doesn't bite." Giggled Tsukumo "That man just scares me. He's so cold." spoke Yogi, "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." "Okay. I'll send Nai and Gareki to wake you when lunch is ready." Smiled Tsukumo, which Yogi returned, "Sounds good." As the young prince walked down the hall he thought, _"But Akari doesn't always scare me. Sometimes he's sweet and charismatic. It's like I don't even think before I speak. Why does my heart suddenly feel heavy? _Yogi entered his room, turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Placing his head in his hands he thought, "_Maybe the nap will help make sense of today's events." _ Yogi never slept in just his underwear, but he was exhausted so he stripped until he wore only his boxers and nestled into bed. With a clap of this hands the lights turned off. _"I'm glad __Hiratio installed the light sensors."_

_ Yogi sat beside Akari on a sofa in-what appeared to be-a library. "Yogi look at me." A strong, yet unusually soft voice came from the older man. Yogi had never heard him be so gentle. Yogi looked up and immediately apologized, "I-I-'m sorry-hicup-." The blondes tears now flowing freely, "I-I just..." He hadn't excepted those warm lips to ever touch his again, but they were. For a brief second, those plush, pink lips pulled back and whispered in the younger man's ear "Yogi, it's okay." A small blush rose to Yogi's cheeks, while a shiver went up his spine. Yogi suddenly found the buttons of the older man's shirt to be very interesting, "O-Okay. Akrai?"_

_ "You're cute." To these words the blond lifted his head and was met with hungry warm lips. He couldn't help but notice that Akari tasted like strawberries. Yogi thought, "How befitting of the man with the pink hair." The kiss started off soft and slow, but soon it transformed into a hot and fierce make out session. The young blond was pushed onto his back while the older man's hands swam underneath the hem of his shirt. Warm hands made contact with cold ski causing Yogi's skin began to burn. _

_"Knock, Knock Knock"_

_ "Ignore it" whispered the older man_

_"Knock, Knock Knock"_

_ Yogi's shirt was thrown across the room. _

_"Knock, Knock Knock"_

_ "Wait, Aka-"_

"WAKE UP YOU TWIT!", yelled Gareki as he burst through the door and caused Yogi to fall on the floor.

"Yogi are you okay?" question Nai.

Yogi's head was in a fog. Had he not been with-he quickly realized it was all a dream to his disappointment. All he wanted to do was climb back into bed and escape reality, but he couldn't let anyone think something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just in a bit in pain. Gareki really woke me up", joked the blond.

"Whatever, its lunch time", informed Gareki, arms crossed.

"Is that why you guys came?"

"Yes, why were you sleeping Yogi? Are you sick? " asked the little niji concerned.

"Dr. Akari didn't say anything about you being sick Yogi." spoke Hirato who stood in the door way. All three boys turned to face their superior.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just tired." Smiled the blond standing up. However, Yogi couldn't shake the void that seemed to fill his chest. The nap was supposed to have made that emptiness disappear, he was feeling exceedingly depressed. As he began to regain some composure Yogi become conscious of the fact that he was in his underwear. His face began to turn red. He was about to die when he felt Nai tug at his hand. Yogi turned to see the Niji hand him a pair of nyanperona pajama's, which he graciously took to the bathroom. As the blond changed his thoughts began to circulate,_ " Akari probably told Hirato about the events of the morning. Am I in trouble? I'm in deep shit. Does it even matter?"_

Yogi, contemplated leaving the bathroom. He knew he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever and moreover, whatever punishment he was to receive seemed inferior to the fact that Akari didn't return his feelings. However, Yogi didn't even know how he felt. He took a hold of the door handle and came out of the bathroom singing, "Food! Let's go eat!"

Only he found that the room was deserted, except for Hirato who now sat on the bed, "Actually before lunch, Yogi I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Asked the violet-eyed man hesitantly.

"Come. Sit." Instructed the black haired man. Yogi made his way over to the bed and sat down. He avoided eye contact, instead choosing to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Akari told me what happened. He didn't seem to happy."

Those words pierced through Yogi's ears like a knife. He felt like he swallowed a rock. His heart felt heavy again and the tears that once threatened to spill from his eyes did. Silently, Yogi grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it. Yogi closed his eyes tightly embarrassed that he was crying in front of his boss. It was beyond pathetic.

Hiratio placed his hand on top of Yogi's blond locks. He leaned down and whispered, "It's okay." The young man began to cry uncontrollably. Sobs escaped his lips as his body shook and trembled.

"Yogi, look at me." Reluctantly Yogi looked up to face his boss. The older man wrapped his arms around his subordinate.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The Captain was taken-back, curious he asked, "Yogi, why are you apologizing?"

"I d-d-din't mean-I-Ak-he's-I didn't mean it!" Hirato was in shock. Akari had said that Yogi had kissed him as some sort of joke. It was known that Yogi liked to prank his friends, so if this was a joke Yogi was taking it to far. _" However, if it was a joke then why does Yogi seem so distraught?" _Wondered Hirato.

Nevertheless, Hirato needed to get Yogi to calm down and explain his actions. He pulled back and held the young man by the shoulders forcing the blond to look straight at him. The Captain instructed gently, but firmly, "Yogi, I need you to calm down. Can you do that?"

Yogi slowly nodded his head and after a few deep breathes he had somewhat calmed down. Hirato looked at the boy in front of him and wondered, _"Does Yogi like Akari?"_

"Yogi, why did you kiss Akari?"

Yogi blushed slightly, but didn't turn away from his superiors gaze. Yogi honestly didn't know why he had kissed Akari.

"Yogi, I'm waiting."

"I-I I don't know." Yogi answered with a frown.

"Yogi, I know this is hard, but I need to know."

Biting his bottom lip and looking down the blond replied, "What if I promise never to do it again? I don't know sir. I don't know why I kissed him. I wish I hadn't. It was a stupid impulse. It's not like I wanted to kiss him." As his rant continued his words grew more aggressive, "His lips were just there and I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. Okay. It was an experiment. A joke. It's not I liked the way his lips felt! It's not like I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT MORON! It's not like it hurts that he didn't kiss back! It's not like it matters. I'll never do it again. Just give me my punishment and we can be done with this catastrophe. " Once more, tears flowed freely from the young man's eyes. Yogi looked up to see Hirato smiling. Confused the blond asked, "Captain why are you smiling?"

Avoiding the question all together Hirato ordered, "Sleep Yogi."

The blonde looked at his boss in confusion, "b-b-but it's lunch."

"I know, but you need rest. I'll get Tsukumo to bring you food later. Besides you're not hungry, are you?" Yogi did as his boss instructed and lay down. Hirato tucked him in to which the blond thanked the older man. As the older man closed the door behind him he came face to face with Tsukitachi. "How was the party?" He joked. "The party is in love, but I don't think he knows it yet." spoke the dark-haired man as he walked past his friend and began walking down the hall. All the while, taking out his phone to make the important phone call. "Oh." said Tsukitachi speechless. Turning around and walking beside his friend he spoke, "What do you plan on doing? I doubt our favorite pink-haired doctor will be too pleased. Even though, those two obviously have chemistry." "I'll tell Akari to talk to Yogi. They need to straighten things out." "Do you think that's the best source of action?" "What do you mean Tsukitachi?" "Well, If Akari does not reciprocate our young Yogi's feelings then I can see this ending very badly." "We'll just have to tell Akari to gently turn down Yogi's feelings. Now hush, while I talk to Akari."

Akari was sitting in his office staring at a newspaper, but he wasn't reading it. He was thinking about Yogi. What kind of crude, sick game was that idiot playing. He was angry-yet he couldn't help- but think about how much he wanted to kiss the stupid cute blonde again. Akari began to bang his head on his desk. Why would Yogi do such a thing? The pink haired man stood up in a swift motion and declared that next time he saw the blonde he would put him through misery.

Suddenly, his phone rang. The caller ID read, "Hiratio." He took the call and was about to tell Hirato off because he was in no mood to deal with the younger male, but the dark-haired beat him to it.

"How could you be such an inconsiderate jerk!" It was so out of character for the dark-haired man to yell that Akari fell back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"What do I mean? I mean Yogi is a mess! You told me that Yogi had played a prank on you. That he ran out of your office laughing. If that was the case then why is my subordinate is crying?"

"What? Really? I could have sworn I heard him laughing as he ran away." Spoke the older man, confused.

Hiratio let of a sigh, "If Yogi was crying you may have mistaken his sobs for laughter."

"It wasn't a prank, was it?"

"No."

In that moment a thought crossed the doctor's mind, "Hiratio, does Yogi have feelings for me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself"

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"You talk to him."

Taking a deep breath the older man made the decision to talk to Yogi. The ship would arrive at the hospital in about an hour, but Akari was still processing what was happening. "This means Yogi actually likes me." Spoke the man aloud as if it was a dream. He stood up and went to get ready.

"Why didn't Yogi eat with us?" asked Nai, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to good when we went to get him." reasoned Gareki

" Hiratio said that Yogi was just a bit under the weather and needed his rest. Don't worry about it. " said Tsukumo.

"Yes, so there is nothing to worry about." reassured Karoku

"Then why are we headed to the research center?" questioned Gareki

"Little children who ask to men questions usually end up in deep deep trouble. It's getting late, best you all head off to bed." Spoke Hiratio, as he popped out of nowhere.

"It's only 8 pm." argued Gareki

"I want to play with Yogi!" whimpered Nai as tears began to swell up in his eyes

"In the morning. Don't worry Nai, Yogi is fine." reassured the captain, "Now go to bed" He turned to Gareki and said firmly, "That's an order." Everyone did as they were told, even those who disagreed.

"Yogi, wake up."

"hmmm...what?" said the blonde as he moved slightly so that he was on his back.

"Yogi" whispered the voice.

Violet eyes fluttered open to meet peach. A wave of emotions surged through Yogi. Fear, happiness, excitement. He didn't realize that he had been holding in a breath until he let it out, "Akari. Am I dreaming again?"

Akari laughed, "No."

Sitting up a little Yogi joked, "You just laughed. I didn't know you could do that."

"I'm sorry." Apologized the pink-haired man.

"W-why?"

"When you ki-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Interrupted the younger man, avoiding eye contact, while blushing furiously. He felt like he wanted to cry again. He really didn't want to talk about his idiocy. He didn't want to hear Akari reject him because there was no way the older man reciprocated his feelings.

" Yogi?"

"I'm sorry, Akari it won't happen again."

"Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I really don-"

"Stop with the bullshit! Why did you kiss me Yogi?"

Yogi said nothing. He did not even look up.

"Fine, I won't waste my time." Akari got up to leave when he felt a hand pull on his sleeve. He turned to see Yogi's trembling body. Blond hair hid tearful eyes, but the tears were still flowing.

"I keep crying." Laughed the blond, "I don't think I've ever cried this much." Yogi looked up and pleaded, "Don't go. I don't want you to leave."

"Yogi do you like me?"

"I don't know."

Akari's sat back down on the bed. He was getting nowhere so he decided to take a different approach, "Can I kiss you?"

Yogi blushed, "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"O-Okay."

Soft lips made contact.

"Hey Tsukumo stop spying." Whispered Hiratio from behind. This caused Tsukumo to jump.

" Hiratio. I was just-"

"Are things straightened out?"

"Uh. Yeah." Smiled the red head. "Then let's leave them to their privacy.

"Okay."

The two Captains walked down the hall chatting away. " Hiratio you should play match-maker more often."


End file.
